


Nancy's mom has got it going on

by Morosexual



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Barely Legal, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Cheating, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Squirting, Strip Tease, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, even murray, everyone in town has fucked karen at this point, mentions of phone sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morosexual/pseuds/Morosexual
Summary: Jonathan starts feeling all sorts of new ways about his girlfriend’s mother.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet afternoon in Hawkins, and Mrs. Wheeler had just returned from a jazzercise workout at the gym. She had a light sweat all over her warm tan skin and was wearing a colorful tight leotard, neon pink legwarmers and some spandex underneath. Mrs. Wheeler was the ultimate suburban stereotype of a trophy wife: great body, big doe brown eyes, and shoulder length dirty blonde hair. 

"I heard you on the phone last night with Nancy."

The sentence made Jonathan freeze as he nearly jumped in surprise. Jonathan was standing by the cupboards in the kitchen, pouring water into a glass, having just returned from the basement from ushering Will downstairs for their d&d session.

Jonathan just froze and stayed quiet, waiting for her to get angry.

"Seems you two had fun."

Jonathan just stayed quiet and sipped his drink. He felt very embarrassed. He knew her interest wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"It's ok, hun, I was actually really happy. I mean, it's important to get that stuff out of your system when you're young. Lord knows I wish I had done even more than I did. And I can see why Nancy looks at you like that. Not, like, you know, I myself see that, but I can see how she would."

He kept his head down and licked his lips. They were dry and cracking. He hadn't turned to face her yet.

"Uhm, thanks." He said, awkwardly. He placed the glass on the counter and quickly tried to think of a way to get out of this situation. 

She laughed a bit, "Hey, turn around," she said, rubbing her hand on his shoulder a bit. "Don't be ashamed."

It wasn't everyday that your girlfriend’s mom suddenly knew the vulgar details of your sex life. He turned and she put her arm on his shoulder firmly.

"I know how this must be awkward for you. But you know, I had a lot of fun in high school myself. A lot of fun, like what you're having. If you ever want to talk about it we can."

Jonathan wasn't sure what she meant by that. He definitely didn't want to find out more about how slutty his girlfriend's mother was in highschool.

"OK, c-cool." He stuttered out, wishing for the conversation to be over with.

She rubbed the back of his head for awhile and looked him in the eye. His girlfriend’s mother was, by the admission of every man in the world except himself, really attractive. 

Her breasts had only grown fuller and nicer since the photos he had seen when she was smaller-chested in high school, the photos covering the walls of the living room. 

He can remember his dad advising him to marry a girl with smallish tits, since more often than not, they filled out over time. According to him, young girls with big tits turned into old women with "sandbags." His dear dad was vulgar and disgusting, but it seemed he did get something right.

In this awkward moment, He glanced down, and thought of his father’s advice. He could not help but compare his girlfriend’s flat chest with her mother’s voluptuous bosom.

"So you're a boobs guy, huh?"

Jonathan looked away, "Jesus."

Did she really listen to the whole conversation? He should have known better than to try and have dirty talk with Nancy on the family line. Nancy had convinced him that her parents were sleeping, and he went along as always. To know that his girlfriend’s mother had been listening in on them talking about the intimate details of how badly they wanted to fuck each other was mortifying.

He expected Mrs. Wheeler to joke around with him, but there wasn't any humor in the air. She just kept stroking his head and looking at him. There was a period of silence, and he looked to her a few times. She just kept staring, and Jonathan got a little uncomfortable.

“Do you want to feel them?”

She stood in front of him, took both his hands, and placed them on her breasts.

"Just kind of feel mine, and tell me if they feel like those high school girls you take photos of all the time."

He took his hands away as if they were burned, "No, why?!" he whispered heatedly.

She shushed him, "Ssshhh, just do me this favor ok? It would mean a lot to me. It's not like I can ask just anybody. Come on, it's not a big deal."

"No! It's messed up..."

She took both his cheeks in her hand. Jonathan towered over her by a good 4 inches, but he still felt intimidated by the beautiful older woman.

"Just feel them for a minute, it won't kill you. Now come on..."

She took his hands again and placed them on her chest. Jonathan looked up and took a deep breath. Somehow he felt as though he had to proceed to escape any punishment, so he looked at her.

"What do you want me to do?"

She put her hands on his shoulders. "Just squeeze, tell me if they feel good to touch."

To be clear, before this moment, Jonathan had never had sexual feelings for Karen Wheeler. He'd be lying, as all men do, if he told he’d never looked at her body in a sexual way.

Growing up as a kid, with his hormones firing on all ends, He remembered sending a few glances at her body at the bake sales or during hot summers when his own mother would drive him to the community pool before he got his license. 

All of the other preteen boys would gawk and stare at Mrs. Wheeler when she came with her kids, and Jonathan was no exception. But he never, ever thought about her in a sexual way for more than a passing moment, especially now that he was dating her daughter. 

But then he looked down, and he touched her breasts, and he dug his hands into her. She walked into him and pressed him into the counter. He could feel her front pressing against his cock. It made him uncomfortable, but she didn't seem to read Jonathan’s reaction, or perhaps didn't care. Her grin was wide and white with cherry red lips split open.

"Go ahead, feel me."

He wasn't sure how to give her what she wanted. He sort of pushed his palms into her skin and massaged her. 

"Are they nice? Better than Nancy’s?"

Jonathan nodded, "Sure."

She laughed a little and put her hands on Jonathan’s cheeks, "OK, you're just going to lie to me, so I'm gonna find out the truth."

The position they were in was weirdly intimate. Her crotch was up against his, his hands were feeling her body, and her toned arms were outstretched and touching Jonathan’s face, her fingers clenched behind his head. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"That feels kinda good." She said as her nostrils flared.

He kept it up, and he had a moment of weakness. He looked at her neck and tan arms and he suddenly thought of Nancy. He always liked putting his face in between Nancy’s skinny neck and shoulder, kissing, nuzzling, he didn't know why.

Mrs. Wheeler had great arms, and creamy smooth skin. A neck that would look even more beautiful flushed. Little dots of freckles, perfect skin tone, a little muscle showing...

"Ah! There. I got it." 

She backed away, Jonathan’s fingers trailed off her skin. She looked down, as did he. Jonathan was half erect, and she had felt it.

He was flushed with embarrassment and kept his eyes down.

She laughed. "I guess I still got it, huh? Thanks sweetie."

Jonathan tried to place his hands in front of his erection, but it was too obvious.

"Damn, that's quite the predicament you're in, huh?"

She put her hand on her hip and kept staring at it.

Jonathan tried to walk away but she put her hand on his shoulder, "No, don't you leave yet. I'm not done with you."

He wasn't sure if she would threaten to tell his mom about the phone sex he had with her daughter, so he kept still.

Jonathan shook his head, "Mrs, Wheeler, I really gotta go."

If some imaginary line hadn't been crossed already, she took care of that by pulling down the top of her leotard. She was beaming with confidence as her tits spilled free. He'd never been confronted with a grown woman’s breasts like that before so brazenly, and he wasn't sure how to deal with it emotionally.

It would have been easy to deal with if they were typical old, saggy mom boobs. But they weren't, they were legitimately some of the nicest Jonathan had ever seen in person. The way the sunlight was shining on her, very softly from the window behind him and she looked...good. He tried to look away, he really did. The whole situation was so gross and strange for Jonathan, He didn't want anything to do with it, but his body was eagerly responding to the sexual display of deviancy.

"Come on, have a look. I work hard to look like this, you know." She said coyly.

His eyes followed her hand to her rosey pink nipple growing hard after being exposed to the cool air in the kitchen. She was caressing, tweaking, and rolling it between her well manicured fingers. She started slowly jostling her right breast while she stared at his bulge. He couldn't help himself. His eyes glazed over, and he stared with no inhibition. He had no idea Mrs. Wheeler could move her hands over her body so seductively.

"Yea, there we go, there, little Jonathan’s saying hello."

Jonathan looked down and he was stunned to find himself almost fully erect. He put his hands over his crotch area, timidly. She stepped forward and brushed his arms aside. Her tits were nearly touching his chest and Jonathan had to admit, he was a little mesmerized. His cock kept getting harder, straining against his jeans.

"Closer, closer, closer, aaandd..."

She reached down and slowly pulled his zipper down, the sound of the zipper echoing in the empty kitchen. The head of Jonathan’s cock pushed against his jeans and touched her midriff, and a bit of pre cum stained her leotard as it bounced. She let out this cooing, sexy sound, like a playful kitten.

"Aaaahhh, there it is..."

Her white teeth bore a big shark like grin as her eyes closed once again, as if to enjoy her victory. He couldn't help but notice, in his aroused state, how much she looked like Nancy.

She backed up suddenly, and his cock twitches as if to let him know it was disappointed.

"There, that settles it, I'm still hot. So much for what that bitter bitch Susan thinks."

She started to pull up her leotard back on as she left the room, as if the little whorish sex show he'd just received was just a nuisance. He didn't know who Susan was, but she must have pissed Mrs. Wheeler off real bad.

Jonathan stood there for some time before it felt like his knees were going to buckle from the pressure. He wobbled over and sat at the kitchen table, trying to sort out what had just happened. 

He was mad at Mrs. Wheeler for being so aggressive, and for using him the way she did. But he felt a lot of guilt for not exiting the situation and for letting his body respond.

He covered his face with his hands. He wanted to wipe away the feeling of being attracted to his girlfriend’s mother, but it was strange. 

It was like he'd found a way to have strong emotions towards someone for a long time, the same spark he had with Nancy but only brighter and more electrifying. He certainly didn’t feel this hard when Nancy tried to blow him in the school library's bathroom two days ago. Jonathan didn't know if he wanted to let that spark go. 

Then the second wave of "aw, fuck, gross" came. That was Nancy’s mom! There's things he knew he shouldn't do in life, and one of them is get a boner over your girlfriend’s mother. Then again, was Mrs. Wheeler, a grown woman, wife and mother of three, supposed to sexually objectify herself for her daughter’s boyfriend? 

She's the one who did what she did, who started "this." And the thing that grinded on Jonathan the most was that he was tearing himself up about it, and she was probably on to her next daily chore without so much as a thought.

He went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He had to worry about other things, like finding a new job then to bother worrying about his girlfriend’s half-crazy mother that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan must deal with the aftermath of what happened in the kitchen.

Over the next week, Jonathan’s mind played games with him. He tried to avoid Mrs. Wheeler as much as he could, but it was impossible to avoid her completely. The worst was when she would wear something revealing. One night, over a family dinner that Nancy invited Will and Jonathan, she had on a scandalous dress with a scooped-out top that showed off her generous cleavage.

What really drove him nuts was that her breasts looked better in person than they did clothed. Most girls, including Nancy, in a bra or bikini, look more seductive clothed then nude. It's like some kind of universal rule, or something. Nancy’s mom, though...her tits were just a knockout. One hint at how they were shaped sent Jonathan over the edge.

That night, with her wearing that dress over dinner, he really had a problem. He couldn't mentally control himself from catching glimpses of her breasts. Now that he knew how they looked, Jonathan kept trying to mentally visualize them as they heaved on her chest in the dress. He couldn't stop himself. He was so horny over dinner that he about lost his mind.

The worst part? She caught him in the act. He looked up from one so-called stolen glimpse to find her looking at him, smiling slightly. Nancy’s father was talking, and she looked back his way, but in that moment he knew she saw him gawking at her. He didn't know how it made her feel. She had shown no remorse, or guilt, or really anything at all in response to the little incident they had in the kitchen.

\---

Something like two weeks after the incident, he was reluctantly dragged down the basement to play with the kids. He really had no interest in their game, but he went because Will had pleaded with him to spend more time with him.

Somewhere deep down inside, Jonathan felt guilt for not spending more time with his younger brother but he really couldn’t help it. He had finally gotten a shitty intern job at the newspaper and he was already struggling to make time for Nancy as it is. 

As he moped on his predicament, he suddenly felt a splash of cold raining down his front. A can of coke had spilled all over his plain button shirt and bled into it. He heard a chorus of “uh ohs” as everyone clamored around pointing fingers as to who had spilled the soda. He sighed internally and got up, he could feel the coke running down his clothes.

“Shit, you can use the shower if you want.” Mike said, already losing interest halfway through the sentence.

  
  


Jonathan trudged his way up the stairs, leaving drips of soda along the way. He popped into Nancy’s room to make sure he still had his secret change of clothes in case of an emergency. Nancy was still at the Newspaper working on a project, refusing to come home with him. Apparently Mr. Lowe had to finish editing a last minute piece and he needed Nancy around to act as his “inspiration”. 

Nancy had encouraged him to go on without her, she seemed desperate to gain approval with the Hawkin’s Post’s staff. Jonathan felt bad for Nancy but he really didn’t want to have to stick around in that shithole for more than he had to.

After he checked to see if his clothes were still there where he left them, he went into the bathroom locking the door behind him.

He peeled off his soaked clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. He had lost weight in the past year in a half. He looked at his body in self disgust, his dark eye bags more apparent than ever under the harsh bathroom lights. 

“I really need to start taking better care of myself.” He mumbled to himself, as he climbed into the tub and turned on the shower at its highest setting. 

He rubbed himself with Nancy’s floral body wash and tried to relax underneath the warm rain of water. The familiar scent of Nancy filled the bathroom, and his body recognizing the scent reacted instinctively. He groaned as his cock grew hard. He grasped at his length, pinching at the head. 

He hissed and nearly bucked his hips, into his hand. He managed to stop himself. Jonathan has done many questionable things in his life time but he didn't want add masturbating to the scent of his girlfriend’s body wash on the list of weird shit he has done.

He grumbled as he changes the hot water to cold. Jonathan shuddered under the sudden spray of cold water, desperately trying to cool both of his heads down.

After a few minutes, he was on his way out of the shower, still feeling a little frazzled. He wrapped his bottom half in a towel and left the bathroom.

He walked back to Nancy’s room to find Nancy’s mother in Nancy’s bed, a towel wrapped around her head, laying under the baby pink comforter. 

"Hey stranger!" she said, a big smile on her face.

"Mrs. Wheeler? What the hell?!" 

She shook her finger at him, "Hey! Language, mister. Watch it."

_ Really? You're telling me not to be vulgar?  _ Jonathan thought, utterly scandalized.

She gasped, "Oh goodness, look at you! You're soaking wet! You must be freezing, sitting there, dripping cold water and all. You should hop in here with me."

She giggled girlishly. 

"Mrs. Wheeler, you gotta quit doing this, this is sick." Jonathan said, trying his hardest to stand up for himself.

Her face sort of contorted. "Oh, ok then. I guess you're right. Here, go ahead and change..."

She pulled down the comforter so that her heaving breasts sat just above the comforter, which she pulled tight against her body. She laid her arms back behind her head. They looked toned and tan.

"I'll just give you something to enjoy while you do." She said coquettishly.

Jonathan stared. He knew he shouldn't have, but he looked at her like a caveman. Jonathan would be lying if he had much else on his idle mind for the last two weeks besides how great her rack had looked that day. And there it was again, out in the open and in Nancy’s bed.

"You can come closer honey. I just know you liked these, and I like having you look."

"No, Mrs.Wheeler!" Jonathan weakly protested.

He walked over to the dresser, turning away from her. He went through Nancy’s basket, hoping to get his stash of clothes so he could change in the other room. The basket which had previously held his clean clothes was suddenly empty. He looked around in confusion until he internalized what must have happened. Jonathan looked to the ground.

"Mrs. Wheeler, this has got to stop. Please just let me change!" Jonathan whispered, fervently. He didn’t want any of the kids to wander up and see what was happening.

She giggled that girlish giggle again, ringing like bells. 

"Stop what? Come over here and talk to me." She beckoned at him, causing her breasts to jiggle. 

He sighed. "I'm going downstairs." He started walking out of the room.

"You know, I saw your mother at the supermarket today."

Jonathan slowed down and then stopped.

"It's up to you if you want me to tell your mother about your inappropriate use of phone calls with my daughter. It really is up to you."

He knew full well his mom wouldn't care. What she was really threatening was ending the tentative relationship he had with her daughter. Mrs. Wheeler was notorious for being the town gossip, and could single handedly ruin his whole family's meager reputation. 

"I promise it won't be a big deal. Come over here." She patted over to her side.

Jonathan turned, and feeling he had no choice, walked and stood above her on the bed. He kept his gaze straight ahead, looking above and away from her.

"I want to get to know more about my daughter’s boyfriend."

Jonathan just waited and sighed. Finally he asked, "Like what?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her grinning. "How often do you masturbate?"

Jonathan gulped. _More of this?_

"Once a day."

"Liar! Seriously?" 

He nodded, "Yea, most days."

She sat up a bit, "Did you do it in the shower?"

"Uh, no."

"Were you going to come in here and do it?"

He shrugged, his face turning flushed, "Maybe."

She giggled that girlish giggle. "You're _so_ bad," she said in a sultry voice. "Look at me please, don't be mean."

Jonathan looked at her, right in the eyes. 

"No, silly, look at what you want to see."

She was wrong, because Jonathan didn't mind taking in her face and smile, as sick as it made him feel. He didn't know why he didn't just walk away. Maybe he felt for her need to feel wanted. Maybe he really was a little too attracted to her already. But Jonathan looked down, and he felt the endorphin rush any man feels when he sees a perfect pair of tits.

"What about when you look at these? Do you want to masturbate?"

He could feel his eyes sink. They were so luscious. And she was being so utterly slutty.

"Uh huh," was all Jonathan’s murky mind could say.

She pulled in a sharp sigh, "That's hot. I like that."

She licked her lips, "Listen, women really, really like to feel wanted. And...whatever this is, I love it. I fucking love it," she said, whimpering. She almost never cursed around him or her family, "So I want you to touch yourself while you look at me."

"Mrs. Wheeler..."

"I know, I know. But if we don't go too far, nobody gets hurt. It's just fun! I know it's bad, and all that crap, but you're a grown man. And I'm going to be disgusting looking in about, oh hell, what, a year? Two years? However long I have left, I wanna feel this way. I don't give a fuck anymore what I'm supposed to do, or you're supposed to do. Come on, you know you like this."

Jonathan hesitated. He looked down at his feet and really tried to find an excuse to put a stop to this that wouldn't enrage her.

"Come on! Just once, puhleeese. You do it every day, just show me. And get hot over me."

He felt a little nauseous, but he felt like he didn't have a choice. Jonathan removed the towel very methodically, like he was going to be examined by a doctor. It dropped to the floor, and he checked her reaction. A glow kind of came over her face, and she her lips pinched together.

"You're rock hard. I did that to you?"

He cleared his throat. Jonathan wasn't going to admit it to himself, much less her.

"You're so slender, you should eat more sweetie... I can't believe a guy like you is attracted to me. You're not that big but at least you're bigger than my husband."

_ Ugh, Mr. Wheeler. _ He almost forgot about him.

"This isn't cheating, you know?" she said, "To me anyways. As long as you don’t put that thing in me." She laughed, "Am I rambling? This isn't sexy."

Jonathan disagreed with her in his mind, but he was getting horny just thinking about the situation. Was something wrong with him? All of a sudden he was seeing her face, that wide smile, her deep set brown eyes, in a sexual way. There wasn't any way around it, his girlfriend's mother was a gorgeous woman. And the fact she was Nancy’s mom, and he had never seen her this way before, was dirty....and making him lose his already weak morals.

"Go ahead. Do it."

Jonathan reached down to his cock, and it felt like it was covered with icy hot. He started touching himself while he looked down on her. Her reaction was pure lust.

He spat into his palm and slicked his erection, pumping his cock in slow and steady rhythm.

Her eyes sank, and she started to breathe heavily. Of course, her chest moved in time with her breathing, setting Jonathan off even further. As he got closer to orgasm, the freckles that lined her smooth skin looked downright lickable to Jonathan. He started falling in love with her dimples, her smell. He wanted to reach his hands out and and touch her.

"Can you...." He stammered, "Bring the blanket down."

She did as he asked, and he saw her smooth flat belly. It reminded him of their first encounter, and he wanted to remember what her skin felt like. Jonathan wanted to kiss her mouth. It was taking a lot for him not to climb on top of her.

"Where are you going to cum?" she asked, breathlessly. She started gyrating her hips as if she was fantasizing about humping into him. It was about the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

"I dunno."

She licked her lips as she heaved, "Do it wherever you want. I don't care."

His first thought, and he felt a fleeting shame from thinking it, was that he wanted to blow it in her pussy. He wanted to put it inside her, just to cum and to make her regret all the teasing. He was trying to think of how he could put it in her mouth, when he felt it flowing up from his balls. He closed his eyes and started spraying his cum all over her chest.

She let out a cooing sound, and Jonathan watched it fly in ropes across her silky skin. She flashed a huge, thrilled smile for a second, before clenching her brow and moaning. It was like Jonathan was living a porno video. At that fleeting moment, he felt she was hotter than anything he’d ever seen.

"Mmmmm, you conquered me little boy. I'm yours."

She laid her arms back behind her head and breathed softly. Most of the time, after Jonathan came, he would avoid looking at Nancy in the eyes due to shame. With Mrs. Wheeler, he just stared. How had he gone through his teenage years and not known someone this sexy was living in the small rundown, shitty town as him?

"So..." she said, sitting up on her knees in the bed, "Do you feel like maybe you opened your mind a little today?"

She smiled, and rustled his hair with her hand. As she moved, her breasts jostled a bit. Jonathan’s cock was maybe an inch or two away from her flat tummy, again.

"Listen, you're young so maybe you don't know but...guys should make the first move. This is a little different, because of the situation, but it helps the girl to feel special. I want that so....it's your turn, ok?"

Jonathan nodded while she rubbed his shoulder, "OK, Mrs. Wheeler."

She smiled, "I'm gonna go wash this off. This was fun. I had fun."

With that, she stood up, picked up her panties, and then brushed her nude body against Jonathan’s own as she walked away. Her smooth ass bounced and moved in rhythm as she walked out the door of Nancy’s bedroom. 

Without thinking, he laid down where she laid on Nancy’s bed, and started masturbating furiously again. He was surrounded by her potent scent, a strong pungent smell of wet pussy perfumed the air and if he looked closely, there was a small wet spot from where she laid down. He was like an animal, as if he had no choice but to cum again while he envisioned her in his mind. He finished in barely a minute, cumming all over himself.

Jonathan didn't notice her peering back into the room from the doorway, watching him frantically rub one out. He was still breathing hard as looked to her.

"Twice in that short amount of time? Must be nice to be young. We gotta work on your endurance, buddy."

She winked, and left. 

Jonathan didn't even know how he could control himself in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more intense between Jonathan and Mrs. Wheeler.

When Jonathan’s head cleared, he resolved to not take things any further. 

He really, truly did. He doesn't think he needs to summarize the reasons why fooling around with your own girlfriend’s mother is a bad idea. Much less how hard it was to reconcile the feelings he'd developed for her. He didn't think it was compassion, or love, but the lust was really messing with his head.

He could barely pass by the Wheelers’ family portrait down the hall, without feeling intense guilt. He also couldn't pass by Nancy’s bedroom and not think about what had happened without all the blood in his body rushing to his cock.

He avoided Mrs. Wheeler for the most part for a solid three days. Then Will went away on a week long field trip with the rest of the kids to some science convention in Chicago, and his mom having to travel to stay with his great aunt Kathy to help her along after an appendectomy. This meant at least four nights, from wake to sleep, of being alone in his house.

Before everything had happened, he use to cherish the alone time he had when his brother and his mom were out of the house, but now he felt a surreal amount of loneliness. Nancy with her keen senses, automatically knew something was off with him and had asked her parents to let him stay over at their house until his mom and little brother returned.

Jonathan had vehemently disagreed and tried to get out of having to stay at the Wheeler home but not surprisingly enough, Mrs. Wheeler had agreed to let him stay over. Mr. Wheeler seemed to not have cared at all by the decision.

He might have resisted temptation had it not been for the stress that was building up that particular week. Report cards came out, and his grades have dropped from the straight A’s to Bs and a C . His academic career meant everything for him, and his results did nothing to soothe his worry. 

To top it off, The last date he had with Nancy didn't go well. For whatever reason, Jonathan just couldn't perform. His dick stayed limp no matter what they did together. He felt so embarrassed, and it didn't help that it lead to a huge fight. 

She pretended it was over something that happened at work, but he knew it was because he had let her down.

It culminated on a quiet night. It was a Wednesday. He was upstairs in the guest room, his hands behind his head, contemplating something. Jonathan was a bundle of anxiety and emotions. 

Knowing Mrs. Wheeler was downstairs, waiting for him to maul her, was probably a driving factor. The ultimate irony was that one more session of spending time with her naked body was a surefire way to calm him down. He wanted that feeling again. 

Jonathan decided, foolishly, to go downstairs and get a look at her. If he still felt the same way when they were face to face, then he might take her up on her offer to "play around."

At the bottom of the stairs, Jonathan saw her, and he already knew what wanted. He had given himself an excuse to get high on his drug of choice. His last shred of dignity was telling him to run back up the stairs. Instead, Jonathan walked towards her as she sat quietly facing away from him, reading a book on the sofa.

The house was empty except for the two of them, the kids gone and Nancy had an “errand” to do. He had the feeling that Nancy was avoiding him since they last had their fight.

Jonathan sat down on the couch across from her, and watched her read. She wanted him to make the first move...but he was so nervous. He did what he always did when he wanted something: he visualized it, and then went for it.

He walked over and hovered above her. She said something along the lines of a greeting, but he was too fixated on forcing himself to move forward. He stared at the buttons of her blouse for a moment, and then sat down beside her.

She just sat there breathing. He put his hand on the back of her neck and massaged it while he reached out and undid the first button. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"This is such a good erotic book...you'll have to make me tear myself away from it."

He finished unbuttoning her blouse and plunged his hand into her bra. She put the book in her opposite hand and kept pretending to read, daring him to warm her over to his advances. He drew the strap over her shoulder and took out her tit. Her dark pink nipple was hard, and he let go of any restraint. He placed her breast in his mouth and started to slide the nipple over his tongue. When she still didn't respond, He sucked into it and bit. He heard her moan.

"Gosh, it's been a long time since someone did that to me."

She put the book down and grabbed the back of his head as he continued to maul at her chest with his mouth. He started to kiss his way up her neck, until he lingered by her lips. He tried to kiss her, but she turned at the last moment.

"No kissing. That's too much..."

He didn't ask any questions. He continued to disrobe her, removing her blouse and leaving her bra undone, hanging by her breast. Jonathan gently nudged it away with his index finger and kissed all along her neck, shoulders, and flat tummy. He reached up and grabbed her breasts again as he kissed near the top of her jeans. His eyes met his forehead as he looked up to see her reaction. She was smiling widely and squirming to his touch. 

"Nancy use to live there."

God, what she was saying was gross. But he was an eighteen year old man being offered unlimited access to a nude grown woman who was in better shape than most girls his age, including his own girlfriend. You could say he wasn't thinking very hard about context.

Jonathan undid the button of her jeans and violently ripped them off. He hated the part of sex when you awkwardly disrobed, so he used his nerd strength to rip right past it. He stood up and let his jeans and boxers fall to the floor, while tucking an elbow under his shirt and tearing it over his head.

He was nude, standing over her. She had on black lace panties. Unlike before, she wasn't smiling with glee. Instead she had a mix of fear and lust in her eyes. He didn't think she expected him to take things past heavy petting so quickly.

He lunged over and covered her with his body. Jonathan kissed into her neck as she wrapped her arms around him, clutching to him for dear life. He felt the heat rise up from her panties and coat his expanding cock. He dry humped into her, and hovered his lips next to hers.

She struggled to talk. "Let's fool around a bit, slow it down, maybe?"

Jonathan leaned in to kiss her, but she didn't return it. His lips barely grazed her before she moved her head back and to the side. Her face became dismissive and distant as he kept grinding into her crotch. He was sick of her crazy head games. Her pussy was hot and dripping wet through her panties, so he knew she was faking it.

He reached down and pulled the panties right off of her. She gasped. He was in control now. 

He looked down and saw heaven. Her little pussy was trembling wet pink, pussy lips like petals that he tenderly tried to coax open with his fingers. He almost couldn’t believe that she birthed 3 children.

Jonathan gripped his length and started rubbing it up and down her slippery smooth, slit. Her pussy was shaved, soft to touch unlike her daughter’s. The juices and heat felt so perfectly. She was clearly aching for it.

"Just slide it up and down, but let's not go all the way. Ok? Just slide."

He didn’t even know if he comprehended what she was saying. 

He looked down in awe, as he slipped the tip of his cock into the same cunt that made his girlfriend. It easily slid right in, as if it was made just for him. The tight warm heat of her cunny made his teeth clench.

Her hands dug into his back and her eyes widened as she felt Jonathan cock slide into her fully. 

The _schlick schlick_ of a dripping wet cunt being pounded senselessly filled the living room. 

Despite her protests, Karen screwed her hips back, in a gyrating motion, eagerly meeting his enthusiastic fucking.

She slid her hand down to her dripping bald pussy, and spread her cunt open with two fingers while he speared his cock into her.

Feeling brave, Jonathan stopped his quick pace and spat on to her cunt. He watched his glob of spit run down the length of her bare pink slit, with most of it settling on her engorged swollen clit.

Karen mewled at the lewd sight, and started to frantically rub at her cute pearly pink clitty. She let out a sudden cry, and he felt her pussy tremble and twitch around his cock as he brutally split her open.

She gushes on his cock,_ just like her daughter_, Jonathan thought warmly as he felt her leak strands of gooey cunny juice onto the sofa.

Rapidly she started to crumple up beneath him after her first orgasm. Instead of responding with moans and glee like the porn star Jonathan had watched in Nancy’s bedroom weeks before, she tilted her head to the side with her eyes closed, biting her bottom lip. As he started to really pound into her, she put her arms over her chest, as if to cover her nude breasts in shame.

Jonathan thought he was doing something wrong. He decided to increase his pace and started slapping his balls against her as he picked up momentum. She stayed in that frazzled state, her mouth clenched, hiding herself, even as she was flushed all over. She let out a light gasp as he continued, so Jonathan brought his hand to her swollen clit and began to rub it furiously. She opened her eyes in shock and let out a wail as he jilled her off hard and fast. Her cunt tightened to an almost painful degree as she orgasmed for the second time in a row. She desperately tried to pry his hand away from her oversensitive clitty but Jonathan had a strong iron grip and eventually she gave up. She let out a sob as she squirted all over the couch, eyes rolling back and her pussy gushing like a waterfall. 

Three orgasms and she laid on couch shivering like a leaf.

He slowed down, and withdrew. Her slit was red swollen and abused from all of the rough treatment it had received. Jonathan calmly jerked himself off until he finished, spraying his cum all over her shaved cunt.

He paused for a moment and looked her over. She was practically trembling in fear, her eyes closed. He didn't know what else to do, so he got up and left.

Jonathan changed into a fresh pair of clothes in the guest room and decided to pretend to go to sleep. After obsessing over the sheer pleasure he'd taken from mauling her and then masturbating again, the guilt of his memory of her being his girlfriend’s mom and her reaction to his advances took him over. Eventually, he fell asleep to avoid it.

\---

The next two days were surreal. It was like Jonathan’s interactions with Mrs. Wheeler returned to normal, as though she'd never overheard him and Nancy on the phone and initiated their sick little game. It got to the point that he wondered if it had happened at all, if he'd done the things he did. A part of him wanted to say he was sorry or to comfort her, but she just glossed over it as if it never happened. 

After what happened, it was as if Jonathan couldn’t get enough of sex. After apologizing to Nancy for whatever reason, they snuck into the bathroom and fucked like rabbits during each lunch break. His voracious appetite for sex seemed to appease Nancy so he was no longer in the hot water with her. However, he could not help but let his mind wander when he was balls deep inside of Nancy to a more mature, curvier body. At one point, he nearly moaned out ‘Mrs. Wheeler’ as Nancy deepthroated him in the dark room.

It was another afternoon where he was let off early and Nancy was forced behind to make some corrections on “mistakes” that were caught by Mr. Lowe. He gave her a quick goodbye kiss and then he eagerly drove back to the Wheeler home. It was sweltering hot that day and he couldn’t wait to get out of his sweaty clothes.

He came out of the shower and entered the guest room to see Mrs. Wheeler standing there, wearing a pretty red dress. She had a serious look on her face. 

"My husband said he won't get home until later tonight because of work, so I thought we should talk. About...what happened."

"Do you want me to get dressed?" Jonathan asked, already sweating at the thought of having this conversation.

She shook her head, "No, you don't have to."

He started before she could, "Listen, Mrs. Wheeler, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I didn't know what to do."

She put her hands up, "It wasn't you, besides you made me feel good. I guess...people's emotions are sort of layered. And I didn't see you as a real man until right before we did what we did. And I had a lot of conflicted emotions, because you're my daughter’s boyfriend. And to realize I was making my daughter’s boyfriend act that way made me panic a little bit. But it wasn't you. You didn't do anything wrong."

Jonathan felt oddly relieved. "Are you, like, worried about getting pregnant and stuff?"

She sort of laughed, "Women my age don't get pregnant easily. Not without a lot of help. So no, that's OK."

They sat quiet for a second. He wasn't sure what to do.

"So, to communicate, what I love is turning you on. I just can't believe someone like you would be attracted to me, and I know my time is short, so I want that feeling again. And I wasn't sure about the whole pleasure part, but after thinking about it for the last few days, I think I'm more than ready for it. I've been planning this since you walked away from the couch...I just want this to not be a fantasy anymore."

Jonathan was getting tired of the conflicting feelings. He reacted to her words with lust, and just buried the dread and guilt.

"So I wanted to do something for you," she said with the typical housewife candor, as if she'd just made him a sandwich, "And I think you're going to like it."

She came and took him by the shoulders. She guided him to the chest that sat on the front of the bed.

"Have a seat."

Jonathan sat down. She motioned for his hand to move from the towel, and he obeyed. He sat up and threw it aside.

She looked at his cock, "You have such a cute pink cock." She cooed at him.

A few paces away from him, she pulled her red dress off and let it pool at her feet. Underneath, she was wearing a tight-fitting pink lacy bra with a garter belt and stockings. 

"This was my anniversary outfit for my husband. Last worn about seven years ago. Still fits though."

She ran her hands up and down her abs, "Do you like it?"

"Yea," Jonathan said through the forming haze, "A lot."

She smiled, "And, check this out..."

The intensity of the situation had him ignore the music player hidden around the edge of the bed. Mrs. Wheeler bent over to put on music. Jonathan stared at her perfect ass as she did it, like a hungry beast.

"...I figured I could put on a little show for you, since you liked my last one so much."

Suddenly the sound of Donna Summer’s _ Love To Love You Baby _ was playing in the small room.

"Close your eyes. Setting things up isn't sexy."

Jonathan obeyed, again. She rustled around and he heard her turn off the lights. 

"I want you to cum twice, as fast as you can. We have to work on your endurance. And when we get going, even if you finish, don't stop. Just wait until you're hard again. Then keep going."

Even the quiet part of the song was so loud it was almost deafening. He felt her drape her hands over his shoulders. She whispered in his ear.

"Open wide. And you can touch all you want."

She backed up and a strip tease began. He could tell she memorized every movement to coincide with the song. She swayed and dragged her back along his torso like a professional. She gyrated her hips into Jonathan’s groin and he licked her sternum as she pressed her tits into his face. Eventually, just as the break in the song came, she got up and ripped off her bra, turning to him as the song hit its crescendo. The room rattled as she swung her long hair in circles, then humped into the air in a bouncing motion to make her perfect breasts bounce. It was dark in the room, but he could make out every movement.

Jonathan had never seen anything so erotic in his whole life. The music was so loud it was practically inside his head. He was masturbating furiously.

She came back over and straddled him, and he popped a perfectly formed breast into his mouth and suckled hard on her nipple. His other hand groped at her other breast and tugged at her nipple. She put her hand behind his head and guided him closer, groaning for more. 

When Jonathan started to feel his jaw ache, he moved to another part of her skin, to make sure he licked every part of her chest. He dug his thumb into her pelvis and felt her smooth skin. She pulled away her chest and he came. It erupted up into the air, almost hitting her in her chin. She didn't miss a beat and plowed her hot pussy into his cock. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning. She leaned into him.

"One down, one to go."

The music roared back up and she stood above him. Now she teased his cock with her ass, sliding it up and down his cock. He grabbed both of her breasts and sucked on her neck. He could smell her scent as her hair fell around his face. Jonathan’s heart was beating out of his chest. They kept this up until he was once again rock hard. He never recovered so fast from cumming in his life.

She turned around and put a hand behind his neck. She rode him like she was bucking a bronco while she writhed in orgasm. Jonathan didn't know if it was real or fake, but having his cock slide over the edge of her clothed cunt was sending him into convulsions. When she stood to prepare some other erotic dance sequence, he blew his load. It flew all over her tan legs, and dripped down her stockings.

"Good, good." He thought he heard her say over the music. She rubbed his hair as he leaned forward, breathing heavily as he recovered.

Jonathan knew what was next, and even with all his desire nearly drained from him, he stood up and put his hands on her hips. He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned away. Instead, she tugged him by his flaccid cock and turned towards the bed. She laid down and undid the buttons on the front of her belt. Just as Jonathan made his way toward her, the song faded out and Marvin Gaye’s_ Lets get it on _started playing.

"Good timing," He saw her mouth to him. He licked up and down her body as he crawled over top of her. She splayed her legs wider as he flipped her on her belly. Jonathan pulled her panties down to her thighs, and admired the view.

Her red little wrinkled asshole twitched as Jonathan held her ass cheeks open. Her pussy lips, pink, swollen, glisten in the weak light.

He let out a shaky breath as he rested his cock between Karen’s open cheeks, ripe tanned globes that look so good in his hands, so good pillowing his dick.

He slid the head of his cock slowly back and forth, teasingly. He guided the head down to dip between Karen's pussy lips, slicking the red bulb of his cock. He took himself in hand and lined the head up against her cunt.

Karen leaned up a little, twisting her neck to look back at him, one dark brown doe eye over the curve of her freckled shoulder.

"Here it comes, Mrs. Wheeler." Jonathan stroked a hand up her thigh.

He starts to push in, the muscle at Karen's pussy tight, unyielding at first. She gasps, pushing up onto her elbows, then moans high and trembling as the head of Jonathan's penis breaches him.

"That's it," Jonathan grunts, going carefully, one hand on the shaft of his cock, one hand on Karen's upper thigh, gripping right under the soft flesh of her ass, holding her open, watching the stretch of Mrs.Wheeler’s pussy around his cock.

"Yeah, take that for me, cock teasing bitch." Jonathan says through his teeth.

Karen's gasped shallow little hitching breaths, crying out softly every now and then as Jonathan slowly fed his swollen cock into her body.

Karen pants, dropping her head, and Jonathan pushes, slow but steady, inch by inch.

Her pussy was so wet, he easily slid his cock in. 

Karen mewls as Jonathan finally, bottoms out, the girth of his cock forced deep into the middle aged mommy pussy, the head of his cock buried in the hot, wet clutch of trembling quim.

Jonathan groaned, low and triumphant.

"Been thinking about this...all day," he says, as he eased his cock back just a little way, pushing back in, shifting his hips so he can get his penis in as deep as possible, his ball sack rubbing against the wet, smooth parted lips of Karen's pussy.

Karen grasped at the bed sheets, pulling them crumpled under her arms, a wavering cry escaping her as Jonathan pulls back again, thrusts again, driving the length of his cock into her.

She’s made tiny little pained cries. Karen lifted one leg, at the knee, so her heel knocked Jonathan’s elbow, then spread her legs wider to accommodate him, arching her ass up on the pillow that was under her hips, presenting her pussy for fucking. Jonathan loved the sight of his penis sinking in, over and over, the stretch of Karen's vagina around it, yielding to it, forced to take it.

Jonathan was starting to get antsy when he decided to manhandle her onto her back. He just had to get a look at those perfect tits again. He groaned as he practically shoved his face into her chest, suckling at her chest like his life depended on it. Karen looked down at him with a strange fondness in her eyes as she stroked at the back of his neck as he desperately tried to milk her tits.

He fell against Karen’s flat tummy, still plunging his cock in and seating himself deep as orgasm seizes him, his cock starting to pulse. Jonathan groaned deep in his chest, easing his cock very slightly back and forth, the head of his cock caressed and surrounded on all sides by Karen's deliciously hot, wet, gripping insides. 

He felt utterly potent, spurt after spurts of his come spilling deep in his girlfriend's mother’s willing, ripe body. He grunted, a grumbling, sated noise, with each breath, shameless as a dog, rocking his hips, letting his cock pulse and pulse inside of Mrs. Wheeler.

He slid his hand under her pelvis, splaying his hand against the flatness of her stomach. He nibbled at the nape of Karen’s neck, leaning up to nuzzle at her ear.

Taking care of his cock the first two rounds let Jonathan last far longer the third time. Almost an hour passed as his balls slapped against her pussy. It was so tight, and so much better than he'd remembered it from their first encounter. At points he’d closed his eyes and leaned into it, losing himself. It was like an out of body experience, not unlike the time he did shrooms in the McDonald's parking lot with Arcade Keith. 

After that first session, she danced on top of him, resting her knees by his sides. She put her tits in Jonathan’s face, then moved to hump against him. She made a point to dangle her lips near his as she stared into Jonathan’s eyes. A few times they brushed up against his, and he moved to kiss her, but she relented.


	4. Chapter 4

The second time Jonathan came, he had her leg braced against his bicep, with her foot high in the air. They were small, rapid strokes. He was barely moving inside her, but their pulsations were sending her over the moon. She was practically screaming in pleasure. Jonathan knew he had to try to cum with her, so he had to find something mentally to send himself over the edge. His mind landed in the strangest, most erotic place.

It occurred to Jonathan that he would probably never bed a woman like her again. Even if they somehow kept their taboo tryst going, she would age and lose the sexual power she held over Jonathan. Looking at her breasts, He didn't know in his mind, but in his soul and his gut, that he wanted his child to feed off them before it was too late. His body was willing his cock to get her pregnant, to fuse with her. It was some kind of evolutionary caveman reaction, and it sent electricity through Jonathan’s spine. He put his head into her shoulder and she held him, comforting him, as he picked up his pace. He felt so happy, so relieved when he came. The window of time was shutting on his chance to impregnate her, he can remember feeling yet not thinking, and he had done what he needed to do.

They laid there, exhausted, for some time. At some point she must have clicked off the button to turn off the music player. Jonathan laid behind her, kissing her back.

"I haven't cum that hard in my life. I haven't cum at all...in years..." she said between deep breaths.

The shards of sunlight that penetrated the curtains showed little beads of sweat on her back. Jonathan remembered feeling like it was the most incredible sight in the world, like pure erotica and his fingers itched for his camera. He started to worry that this was moving beyond lust, and he turned his eyes away. Some days, he wish he hadn't. He wish he had continued to stare into the abyss.

They eventually wound up under the covers. She checked the time.

"We still have at least two hours," she said.

There was a quiet moment. Jonathan ran his fingers up and down her arm, then tried to hold her hand beneath the sheets. She instead turned towards him.

"Your endurance is so, so good after you cum twice. You have to keep that up. Making a woman feel that way is important when you want to get ahead in life, especially if you plan on satisfying my daughter."

Somehow her instructive words sucked his growing romantic notions out of the room. Jonathan just smiled, eyes growing cold.

"I liked that."

She smiled, "I liked it too. You're so good at this."

Again, she rustled his hair, laughing a little. He helped her load the music player back into the garage. On the way down the stairs, she remarked that his cum was stuck all over her stomach and running down her stockings, and he genuinely laughed. Moments later, he felt terrible for laughing. A couple hours later, as he laid in bed basking in his after-sex shower, she greeted Nancy at the door in the same red dress she had worn in Jonathan’s guest bedroom. Beneath it, she was wearing mismatched bras and panties she purchased from the mall. He knew this, because Jonathan had secretly watched her dress through the crack of the door. Just for the chance to look at her nude, one more time.

\---

The next month or two was a blur. They never had the same carnal explosion as they did that first day, but she seemed to love sneaking around. She was completely in the driver's seat, as Jonathan was aware how incapable he was of keeping things a secret or knowing when she wanted him. He didn't care. He just wanted to keep fucking her until the thrill was gone.

There was the time in the downstairs laundry room, when Nancy, Mr. Wheeler and kids were above them, watching TV as his girlfriend and girlfriend’s father was completely betrayed just a few feet away. Karen dropped her pants, they kept their shirts on, and he fed her his cock through the fly of his jeans. A fat load in her pussy, without a single thought given.

Another night, he had been buried inside of her daughter in the back of his ford. He pumped his cum into the condom, feeling unsatisfied as Nancy flopped on his car seat like a starfish from her orgasm. Her furry cunt oozing all over of the interior of his car, making him grimace. He walked Nancy into the Wheeler household and she giggled and whispered she was going to go take a shower and told him to sit down on the couch.

Jonathan was left to stand there awkwardly until he walked himself over to the living room where Nancy’s mother sat, in her pale white nightgown. She was watching a talk show, at 8pm at night, and he sat behind her. Without any hesitation, he began to massage her breasts beneath her nightgown.

He tried to kiss her then, and again Jonathan was rejected. She crawled into his lap without a glance, all the while watching the late night talk show monologue playing on the tv. The sound of a zipper being being pulled echoed in the dark living room and she held onto the armrest of the couch as they mated. He busted his load in her, and cleaned up with a dirty sock lying on the floor. She nearly fell asleep, and Jonathan watched the light from the TV flicker across her cheeks.

The best, or maybe the second best, time was at a Wheeler family gathering. Nancy's kid cousin's graduation party from summer school or maybe her family’s friend. Jonathan did not want to go at all but Nancy strong armed him into going in order to try and network and get connections from Nancy’s rich relatives. He remembers it was a huge, rich-person's house, with three stories. The ride to the party was very awkward as he was crammed in the backseat with his girlfriend and girlfriend’s kid brother who clearly still hadn’t warmed up to him yet. He kept having to pull at his tie which was tied too tightly by Nancy, who was in a hurry.

As soon as they made it to the party, Ted, Holly and Mike had went off to the food table and Nancy went to greet her female cousins out on the deck. Jonathan had been left hanging around awkwardly around the front entrance until he felt his hand being tugged. 

He looked up in a daze and saw Mrs. Wheeler’s grade A winning dazzling smile as she brought up a finger to her lips and made a ‘ssshh’ sound. 

She pulled at him and guided him up to the top of the house and let Jonathan put it in from behind as she faced a window that overlooked the party. As Jonathan slowly fucked her, she started to talk in frantic half-whispers.

"If any of them looked up and saw us, my life would be over," she moaned a bit, "Just...over."

He could audibly hear the squish of his cock pounding into her mommy pussy. He was fondling her beneath her sundress.

"And I love it."

He came in her again, like countless times he had over that month. She laid her head against the window, leaving a residue as she breathed into it, recovering, a trail of cum pooling of her freshly fucked cunt. 

\---

Sometimes fairy tales can become nightmares, and it happens on a dime. It was the week before Jonathan was to return to school. He first realized it when he was in the kitchen, and he noticed she wasn't wearing her usual sports bra after her workout.

"Going with the shirt now? Getting cold at the gym?" She sort of half-smiled at him, then lifted her shirt to expose a tiny, protruding belly.

"Oh wow, did you gain weight somehow?"

She let her shirt down, and sort of eyed him. That's when it hit Jonathan.

"You....what?"

She laughed, "I'm kind of proud of myself," she lifted her shirt, showing him his growing child, "It's showing way, way sooner than when I had Nancy or Mike. That means my abs are super tight."

Jonathan’s skin was white and he must have looked like he'd seen a ghost, "Jesus, Mrs. Wheeler, what the hell?"

She put her fingers to my his lips, "Sssshh, don't be so dramatic. What did you think was going to happen? This is your responsibility as much as it is mine."

Jonathan became so angry, the air seemed to swell from his nose into his brain, "Bullshit! You did this. And you said you couldn't get pregnant..."

She laughed. It was like she was another person, "Oh boo hoo. Of course it's possible! These things happen. This is how Nancy happened! I mean, literally, this is how your girlfriend came into the world. And that was eighteen years ago! I'm still fertile, I'm so proud of myself. "

It was horrifying. He bolted upstairs to Nancy’s room and she followed behind him, calling his name. When he slammed the door, she just opened it, violating his space. Which, she was an expert at doing, as you've surely seen.

"Jonathan, come on! Why are you so bananas? It's my body, and I made a choice."

He felt like he was having a panic attack. She was making this into a feminist issue? Carrying her daughter's boyfriend's child?

"Get rid of it. Jesus, Karen, get an abortion, please."

She gawked, "I think that's up to me, thank you. In fact, since the 'morning after' was at the beginning of the summer, I damn well know it is. It's too late to abort, honey. But if we play this the right way," 

She put her hand on his shoulder. He felt numb, growing chills.

"Then you'll be fine. I'll say it was Nancy’s dad’s. He leaned over me and grunted at least twice this summer, we're gonna be fine!"

Jonathan stood up and gave her a look of shock, "How could you do that to your husband?!"

Once again, she gawked, "Says the man who's been fucking his girlfriend’s mother."

Jonathan sighed. The consequences were coming over him like a tidal wave. He really, really wanted to talk to his mom. In that moment she had the audacity to start taking off her clothes.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She smiled, "What do you think I'm doing? We've got at least an hour before Ted and Nancy are home, now buck up. I need this."

She tried to take his shirt up over his head, but Jonathan flailed his arms.

"Fuck no! We are not doing this...not with that inside you."

She looked at him with sadness. To her, it was apparently not "that." It was "he" or "she" already. Then, she decided to play her ace in the hole. She walked up, put her hands softly on his cheeks, and kissed him.

They kissed, soft like a couple in love, for a solid minute. It hit him in some emotional space within Jonathan’s confused heart, and she knew it. He had wanted this...the intimacy. She had avoided it at every turn, for reasons more mature than he could comprehend at the time. He kept having this nagging feeling as he held her, that she was the mother of his child. He had to protect her, and he. Or she. It was a basal emotion...He was barely conscious of it. 

"Come on. Maybe we can get rid of it, if that's what you want. But I know that I would rather have your baby than Ted’s. It feels even more right than it did when I had Nancy."

She kissed him, and like the weak sucker he'd been before, He bought into the bullshit. The rustle and tustle was as hot as it ever was. Jonathan still felt enamored with the sheer shape of her body. He put his hand on her cheek as she lowered herself onto his pulsing cock. He had a tinge of pride, knowing he could be a father. Then, he realized...he was a father...and that his first son he'd always wanted with Nancy would in fact be shared with her mother instead. In a flash, He felt nauseous. The seesaw went back and forth as they coupled together. He was a wreck.

With his cock inside her as she bobbed up and down on him, she began to once again say the most inappropriate things imaginable.

"We could name it 'Natalia' if it were a girl. I always liked Natalia."

Jonathan watched her protruding tummy sway over him. Nancy had lived in that same space for nine months. Now, his firstborn was living there as well. And he still was too weak to fight off seeing her sexy body, her smile, her freckled tan skin, one more time.

"I think Jonathan Jr. won't work. I wanted that at first," She moaned and gasped as she bottomed out on his cock, "But then, how can we explain why I decided to name my fourth born child after my daughter’s boyfriend?"

She cupped her swollen belly as he delivered a punishing hard pace, “Ah! if you keep pounding me this hard, maybe you’ll wake the baby!” she cooed. 

He came in a hot white burst, cock fully tilted into her vacuum of a cunt. Her pussy dribbled his spunk by just a little as the majority of it was sucked into her cunny. As post-sex clarity plunged him into guilt and despair, she kept it up.

"Oooo, good one. Real good one, honey. Maybe it'll be twins now." She giggled as she tugged and rolled on her breasts, her plump rosey pink nipple popped out a few drops of mother’s milk and she mewled at the sight.

She laughed with that high pitched melodic voice of hers that he once was obsessed to listen to. He couldn't even get up and run out of the room, as his cum leaked out from her thighs and onto Nancy’s sheets and he had to quickly clean them. The room where they had just continued their abomination. He felt like he was in prison built out of lust, and guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally sat down and finished watching season 3. I felt really bad for Karen, all she wanted was a nice hard dicking.


End file.
